


I'm still here

by White_Ferret



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: Rudolph has a nightmare about what could have happened if he and Anna didn't get to Tony in time.
Relationships: Tony Thompson/ Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I'm still here

_Rudolph flew as fast as he could in the direction of Tony's whistle. Tony's whistle meant he was in danger and Rudolph coundn't lose his first friend so soon! He felt Anna fly next to him, only a few feet behind. He felt the wind in his hair and his cold blood pumping in his veins. Finally,_ Finally _, he could see the lake. He flew over it, looking for Tony, but when he saw him, Tony was pale and covered in cuts and bruses. Rudolph flew over and pulled Tony out of the water. The poor boy was shivering like a leaf in a hurricane while Rookery and Manny tried to get out of the water._

 _"We have to get him warm_ now _. He's as cold as ice." He growled to Anna. She nodded. They flew all the way to the hotel, Tony's shivering only getting worse. They got to the roof and Rudolph gently lowered Tony so he could lay down. Tony was paler then before and colder then Ice. He suddenly stopped shivering. He stopped moving at all. His eyes were half-lidded and blank. Rudolph didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. Tony Thompson was dead. Frozen to death. He hugged the corpse to him and he sobbed. Anna letting out a few silent tears._

**_It's all your fault!_ **

**_He would still be alive if you were faster!_ **

**_You killed him!_ **

_The voices repeated these things over and over in his head._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rudolph shot up. He looked around the room wildly with panic in his eyes. Silently praying it was a nightmare and Tony was still alive. He let out a quiet cry as he realised the room was empty. Just then, the door opened and in walked Tony. He was wearing a pair of faded grey pijamas and his hair was a mess. He was mid-yawn when he noticed his boyfriend was crying. 

Rudolph just flew over to him and hugged him as hard as he could. Tony looked at him and smiled softly. He lifted up Rudolph's chin so the vampire was lookig at him in the eyes. "It was just a nightmare. You saved me and I'm still here."

Rudolph just nodded but he put his ear to Tony's chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Tony sighed quietly before he picked Rudolph up, ignoring the surprised squeak the vampire let out, and walked over to the bed where he dropped Rudolph. Tony crawled on the bed and procided to cuddle Rudolph while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Rudolph could feel himself falling asleep. the last thing he thought was

"My boyfriend is amazing"

before being taken to the land of dreams.


End file.
